Noël à Baker Street
by Glasgow
Summary: Afin de passer un bon réveillon, Lestrade a trouvé le cadeau idéal pour Sherlock. Lestrade/John


Voici une petite fic de circonstance. Cette période de l'année m'inspire à chaque fois alors j'en profite ;)

Bonne lecture.

ooOoo

Sherlock lança un regard à Mrs. Hudson, Molly et Mycroft qui bavardaient gaiement debout à côté du sapin, un autre à Greg et John qui flirtaient allègrement sur le canapé, puis poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme.

« Quand je pense que tu m'as forcé à participer à toute cette mascarade ! Absurde ! » grogna-t-il.

Watson, à qui était dédiée cette plainte, s'écarta de son compagnon pour fusiller le jeune homme du regard.

« Sherlock, tu m'avais promis de faire un effort et nous ne sommes même pas au dessert.

- Je m'ennuie. »

John leva les yeux au ciel tandis que près de lui Greg éclatait de rire, après tout ce genre de réflexion de la part du cadet était la routine. Sa présence en ce soir du réveillon tenait déjà du miracle après tout.

« Lestrade, au lieu de rire vous n'auriez pas une enquête en cours sur laquelle je pourrais vous assister ?

- Oh Sherlock, intervint la logeuse, c'est le soir de Noël, vous ne pourriez pas penser à autre chose qu'au travail ? Surtout ce travail.

- De toute façon je suis en vacances jusqu'au début de l'année, rappela le policier.

- Et moi je dois subir », grommela Sherlock.

Il alla se planter dans un coin de la pièce, bien décidé à ne pas se mêler à tout ce débordement écœurant de bonheur. Dix jours de vacances ? Et puis quoi encore ? Lestrade ne brillait déjà pas par son professionnalisme par le passé, mais depuis qu'il était avec John ça n'aurait pu être pire. Des congés ? Pourquoi faire ? Roucouler avec son colocataire ? C'était tellement pathétique.

Et John n'était pas mieux. Organiser un dîner dans leur appartement – auquel sa présence avait été forcément souhaitée sous peine d'une vengeance particulièrement inventive selon les propres termes du médecin – et avoir eu le culot d'inviter en prime Mycroft, parce que Noël était une fête familiale soi disant, alors que Watson n'avait rien dit pour sa part quant à l'absence d'une certaine Harriet, quelle hypocrisie ! Alors pour éviter davantage de conflits – oui parce qu'une petite voix de plus en plus insidieuse dans sa tête ne manquait pas de lui rappeler que désormais que la relation entre les deux hommes étaient on ne peut plus sérieuse la menace que John finisse par quitter Baker Strette était plus présente que jamais, mieux valait donc éviter de tenter le diable – il était donc là, mais jouer le jeu était aussi difficile que prévu. A l'inverse de son frère il n'était pas doué pour le paraître en société. Même si désormais l'air déçu de John le désolait. Il se faisait l'effet d'être tellement humain auprès du médecin, c'était déstabilisant. Et intéressant d'une certaine manière.

John de son côté était allé se réfugier devant la fenêtre, trouvant du réconfort dans le spectacle de la neige qui tombait dehors. Il se sentait triste tout à coup. L'attitude de Sherlock, bien qu'elle l'ait tout de même déçu, n'avait rien d'inhabituelle, il agissait toujours ainsi. Non, ce qui chagrinait davantage le médecin c'était cette impression tenace que Sherlock ne soit pas heureux. Il travaillait, réfléchissait pour ne pas penser au reste, à sa vie… Pour John, cela témoignait d'un mal qui l'attristait. Parce qu'il ne souhaitait que le meilleur pour son ami.

Greg vint se planter à ses côtés, caressant tendrement sa joue, ce qui eut pour effet de lui redonner le sourire.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, dit le policier, j'ai ce qu'il faut pour lui. »

John se tourna vers lui et fut intrigué par son sourire mystérieux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu nous prépares ?

- Une surprise. Mais je t'assure qu'il va adorer. Et toi aussi du coup. »

Pas vraiment tranquillisé, le médecin décida pourtant de lui faire confiance. Lestrade déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant de se tourner vers les invités.

« Et si nous passions au dessert ? lança-t-il à la cantonade.

- Je sers le champagne », confirma Mycroft.

A l'évocation de l'alcool, Sherlock tendit l'oreille, intéressé. Le champagne, tout comme le foie gras et les huîtres plus tôt dans la soirée, faisait partie des mets capable de le dérider, bien qu'il ait horreur de l'admettre.

Et effectivement l'heure suivante se passa aussi bien que possible. Le détective avait comprit la peine de son colocataire et pour un soir dans l'année il prit le parti de faire des efforts, conversant agréablement avec sa logeuse puis Lestrade, faisant tout son possible pour ne pas soupirer d'ennui lors d'une réflexion stupide de son interlocuteur. Cela demandait beaucoup de bonne volonté de sa part, le champagne aidait heureusement. Et lorsque du coin de l'œil il put voir le blond sourire, une part de lui se réjouit d'agir ainsi. Inexplicablement, il aimait voir John heureux, et par dessus tout d'être la cause de ce plaisir palpable. De là à dire que son amitié avec John le rendait faible…

Mycroft, qui avait suivi son petit manège, vint le rejoindre en souriant.

« Il fait simplement ressortir le meilleur de toi, dit-il à voix basse, exactement comme un ami doit le faire. »

Le cadet esquissa une grimace sans se fendre d'une réponse. Il détestait quand son frère avait raison. Ce que Mycroft ne savait que trop bien. Avec un regard entendu celui-ci se tourna vers les autres et décréta qu'il était grand temps de passer à la distribution des cadeaux, démarche applaudie par les deux femmes de l'assistance.

Les divers présents firent le bonheur de chacun tandis que les rires fusaient. Tous passaient un bon moment, de ceux dont on veut se rappeler toujours. Mais soudain seul le contenu de la grosse enveloppe kraft offerte par Lestrade à Sherlock attira l'attention de chacun.

« Gregory ? » interrogea Mycroft tandis que Mrs. Hudson poussait un petit cri épouvanté en se détournant de la première photo dévoilée par le détective.

Le policier, pas peu fier de lui, prit le temps d'adresser un clin d'œil à une Molly manifestement dans le coup avant d'expliquer le pourquoi de son bien étrange cadeau de Noël. Parce que même à Baker Street, les photos d'un corps atrocement mutilé n'avaient rien de normal dans un contexte pareil.

« Voici de quoi t'occuper une bonne partie de la nuit Sherlock. L'homme a été retrouvé cet après-midi. Nous n'avons aucun idée de son identité, ni de la cause de sa mort. En plus des photos, tu trouveras dans le dossier mes notes détaillées à ton intention de la scène de crime. Scène de crime dont tu trouveras également l'adresse et qui a été soigneusement préservée à ton attention si tu veux y faire un tour après la morgue.

- J'ai demandé au légiste de garde d'attendre votre visite avant de procéder à l'autopsie, intervint Molly. Quoi qu'incongrue, l'idée de l'inspecteur ne m'a pas parue si absurde en fin de compte.

- Il est tout à toi, reprit Lestrade. Amuse-toi bien. Et joyeux Noël ! »

Lâchant enfin les photos des yeux, Sherlock se tourna vers le policier, le regard brillant.

« C'est la première fois que je ne trouve pas un cadeau totalement absurde et inutile. Lestrade, vous n'auriez pu trouver mieux. Merci ! »

Un tel mot dans la bouche du jeune homme surprit tout le monde, chacun oubliant du même coup que son propre cadeau venait d'être présenté comme absurde et inutile. Avec un sourire un peu trop malsain, le détective alla décrocher son manteau à la patère et quitta l'appartement sans un mot de plus, serrant précautionneusement son dossier dans la main.

Quelques heures plus tard, tandis que les bougies allumées après le départ des derniers invités se consumaient lentement, Greg et John s'embrassaient tranquillement, blottis nus l'un contre l'autre sur le tapis du salon.

« Tu as assuré Greg, dit tout à coup le médecin. Après l'avoir forcé à réveillonner avec nous j'étais certain qu'il nous gâcherait le reste de la soirée pour se venger.

- Je le craignais aussi, souffla l'aîné en promenant sa main sur le torse de son amant. Et comme de toute façon je ne savais absolument pas quoi lui offrir…

- C'est tordu mais bien pensé.

- A l'image de Sherlock lui-même. »

Intensifiant leurs caresses, bien décidés à profiter du reste de leur nuit dans cette atmosphère si particulière, les deux hommes ne prirent pas garde au téléphone qui sonna. Ce n'est que le lendemain qu'ils verraient le sms de Sherlock.

_Victime identifiée. Substance qui l'a empoissonné en cours d'analyse. Je file sur la scène de crime. Meilleur noël de ma vie Lestrade ! Merci de penser à rassembler tous vos vêtements quand vous regagnerez la chambre de John, ne voudrais pas tomber demain sur un sous-vêtement, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre du même goût d'ailleurs. Fête absurde certes, mais vous l'avez mérité je suppose, joyeux noël donc. SH_

**THE END.**


End file.
